Flames of Light
by DyingOfTheLight43
Summary: Roxas' life changes forever when a certain red head moves to his town with his crazy friends and his ability to make Roxas lose himself in his eyes. Contains YAOI! thats BoyXBoy dont like it dont read. Contains AkuRoku, Zemyx, MarLarx and many more! R
1. Chapter 1

**Flames of Light**

Hi I'm Roxas Strife and I am bored. Yes that's right I'm bored shitless. My twin brother Sora is away with his boyfriend Riku Jones and I'm left here with my emo older brother Cloud who barely leaves his room, except for when he's hungry… My mum and Dad are away at some conference thing for the next two weeks and I'm left here with nothing to do.

I decided what better to do than to check if any of my friends IM's are on, I'm in luck. My best friend since primary school is on, Hayner. My irresponsible, headstrong, impulsive idiot of a best friend, with chestnut brown eyes and sandy blond hair, we have been friends as long as I can remember. When my parents moved to Twilight Town when Sora and I were just babies our mothers met in the park and started talking, after that they were best friends and we went everywhere together, it was pretty hard not to be friends.

I started typing my message remembering that Hayner broke his webcam, when he was playing football inside with my other friend Pence, the slightly podgy ravenette with brown eyes similar to Hayner's. The computer screen displayed the message I typed a few seconds ago.

_KeyOfDestiny13 said; Hayner I'm bored… :L_

Hayner responded a few seconds later, saying just what I wanted to see.

_StruggleChampion22 said; me 2, wanna go 2 the clcktowr and have ice crem?_

His spelling really is shit. I mean even for a computer it's not that difficult to type properly, is it?

_KeyOfDestiny13 said; Thank god :D I'll be 10 minutes, gotta shower._

The reply was almost instantaneous, and just like Hayner it was to the point.

_StruggleChampion22 said; Ok c u in 10._

I quickly got out of my seat and went to the bathroom to wash up. After stripping down and getting in the shower, I let the hot spray of water cover me, steam quickly forming round the room. After my shower I went to the mirror to check my appearance, my hair was already starting to regain its ability to defy gravity. I'm not joking I think it runs in the family, Sora, Cloud and I all have the same gravity defying hair, except Sora has chocolate brown hair while Cloud and I share our blonde spiky locks. Another similar thing between me and my brothers is our eyes which are unimaginably deep blue, a common trait in the Strife family.

I heard a loud slam from inside my room. I let out a yelp, you know a manly yelp. I quickly ran upstairs, grabbing a piece of wood Sora had left. He, Riku and Kairi, one of Sora's friends since Nursery, the auburn haired girl is kind and laid back had started building a raft a few months back but gave up on the idea. As I neared the door I heard an annoyed grumble and a few curses from under the intruder's breath. I knew instantly who it was as I walked into the room, the piece of wood abandoned at the door.

"You couldn't have just knocked on the door, could you?" I asked amusement evident in my voice as a smirk danced its way across my face. I looked at the crumpled heap on my floor, sandy hair poking out as he gave me the finger.

"No need to be so rude." I said as I walked to pick up the idiot sprawled out on my floor, laughing at his misfortune.

"Shut up…" he grumbled but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

'_Same old Hayner' _I thought to myself as I helped him to his feet.

"Now for ice cream!" he shouted posing like a superhero, _'Idiot' _I thought as I pulled him up smiling.

"Then the Clock Tower!" I shouted with equal enthusiasm, as we started descending into fits of giggles, acting like complete idiots.

As we left my room, we came face to chest with my older brother Cloud, who did not look happy.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as he just stood there looking at us, he didn't look angry just tired and annoyed.

"You're too loud." He said, face still impassive as he turned around to walk back to his room as I heard a voice come from his room.

"Cloud, hurry up." Said the slightly whiny voice from the other side of the room.

"Is that Leon!" I shouted, shocked that his best friend was in his room when my mum said no one is to be in the house, I mean I have Hayner but that doesn't matter, Cloud always does what he's told!

As Cloud turned to answer the source of the noise walked out wearing just his boxers as he wrapped his arms round my older brother giving him a quick peck on the cheek before asking what was taking him so long. Cloud only nodded in our direction, a crimson blush staining his cheeks. Leon noticed us, our mouths probably catching flies from the amount of time our mouths had been open in utter shock. He yelped jumping ten feet in the air as he hid behind Cloud.

"U-Um hey guys." He said in a quiet voice as he poked his head out from behind Cloud as Hayner and I just collapsed to the floor, laughing our asses of as both of the taller males scurried back to Clouds room. After stopping laughing to gain oxygen we went to the front door.

"Cloud I'm off out, have fun, but not too much fun!" I shouted as Hayner and I started laughing again leaving the house after Cloud shouted down a few profanities.

After we left and eventually got our ice cream we headed for the clock tower, on the way passed we saw Olette, my other best friend, a young girl with bright green eyes and shoulder length brown hair, she's always upbeat and happy, and forces Hayner to do his homework, dragging Pence behind her, probably of to do more shopping. The look on his face confirmed our suspicion as he silently pleaded with us to save him; we both just stuck our tongues out, watching his expression turn from pleading to most likely calculating our deaths, slowly… painfully.

As we reached the Clock Tower I always get the breathed knocked out of me whenever I look at the huge structure. The intricate design of the tower showing the amazing detail famous architect Cid Highwind can achieve. I know his daughter, Yuffie Highwind, the excitable and cocky self-proclaimed Great Ninja, with brown eyes and black hair kept in a bob cut, who always carries round a freaking huge ass shuriken! I've never been stabbed by it, but I've seen someone get attacked by that short bundle of insane energy.

As we neared the front of the Clock Tower I noticed a glint of red from the top. _'I wonder what that is.' _I thought silently to myself as Hayner rambled on about his next struggle match against Seifer, a jerk who always walks round with stupid beanie on his head, he looks like a retarded gangster! As we got to the steps to ascend to the top of the Clock Tower I was brought out of my thoughts by Hayner whining behind me.

"Do we have to go up the stairs?" he whined, bringing out the s in stairs.

"Yes Hayner we have to go up the stairs, there's no elevator." I said blankly not catching his whiny tone as I continued up the stairs.

"They should have an elevator…" He mumbled to himself more than to me.

As we neared the top I could hear laughter. 'Not many people go up here.' I thought as I opened the door and quickly realised what the flash of red was. Sitting in a group of around about 5 people was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. Yes I'm gay, my parents are cool with it and Sora's gay and by the looks of how we left Cloud and Leon, he is too. Now back to the guy, he had red hair and I don't just mean like red I mean his head looks like it's on fire. His hair is slicked back into spikes, and his eyes are a piercing jade with strange purple tear drop tattoos just under his eyes, he's wearing black skinny jeans and a red tight fitting top and a necklace with a strange red and silver weapon looking thing.

He tilted his head to look in our direction and in that moment our eyes met and I felt something but I don't know what it was, my mouth went dry and my face was covered by a crimson blush as I tried to look away but I was drawn to the huge smirk on his face as he stood up, and when he stood up he was huge, almost two heads bigger than me, and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I slowly grasped his hand as I shook it, blush deepening as his smirk grew wider. He moved his head so that he was a few centimetres from my ear.

"I'm Axel, got it memorised? He whispered, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine, I only then just realized we were still holding hands, so I quickly wrenched my hand away and tried to look a little taller. It didn't work. '_Stupid me being so short'_ I thought to myself as I coughed and looked up at him.

"I'm Roxas, nice to meet you." I said as his smirk grew wider.

"Well Roxy, you know my name, but this is Demyx, Zexion, Xion and Marluxia." He said smiling a sincere smile at me. I think my blush tripled. The excitable sandy blond who looks like he has a mullet and a Mohawk mixed into one jumped up looking so happy to meet new people as he shook my hand, smiling brightly, his blue eyes shone with joy. He was wearing what I could only describe as a surfers fashion, blue shirt with floral design and shorts.

"I'm Demyx! And this is my boyfriend Zexy!" He shouted as he slumped down next to the kid whose hair was even more shocking than Axel's, as half of it covered the right side of his face with a steely blue colour matching his light blue eyes. He was probably the more formal and reserved one of the group, wearing a black shirt and black tight fitting jeans.

"I'm Zexion, Demyx not Zexy." He said in a scolding tone, but I could still hear amusement in his voice.

"Nice to meet you, Roxas." He said hand extended and a small smile on his face.

The second excitable kid I met was Xion.

"Hi I'm Xion, nice to meet you!" she shouted as she hugged me, I couldn't help but smile at this strange group of people, if I'm honest, Xion reminds me of Yuffie, easily excitable, easy going and nice, her hair also reminds me of Yuffie's, a small bob cut, her bright blue eyes remind me of my own. She was wearing a knee length black dress with a denim jacket on top with a skull on the back with striped leggings. I could tell she was a tomboy like Kairi.

"And I'm Marluxia, nice to meet you." He said courteously as he stood up. Forget what I said about Zexion's hair being the most shocking, Marluxia' hair was bright pink and fluffy falling gracefully around his shoulders, amplifying his dark blue eyes. He wore a light blue t-shirt and tight fitting denim jeans.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, were new here and we were wondering if you could show us round town?" Axel asked in a sweet voice that could melt butter, and me.

I turned to see if Hayner was ok with this but he had already started talking to Xion and Demyx while Zexion read a book and Marluxia sat down listening to music while fixing his hair.

"Um sure I guess so." I said sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head.

"Whoo hoo, I get to hang out with the cute Blondie!" he shouted lifting me into a bone breaking hug as my blush intensified as I smiled down at him. Whenever he's around all I can do is smile and blush.

'_Maybe today isn't going to be that boring' _I said smiling to myself as we all got ready to leave the Clock Tower. A permanent smile on my face.

"Axel two things, one; call me Blondie again and I'll castrate you." I said as I saw fear glint in his eye but the cocky smile returned as he spoke.

"Feisty one aren'tcha Roxy." He said as he nudged me from my spot in his arms. I ignored his remark as I continued to speak.

"Two; before we go can you put me down?" I asked amused at the red heads loving nature.


	2. Chapter 2

Flames of Light

I started squealing when I noticed some people have added this to their favourites and Author Alerts and I'm really thankful

Now on with the story!

After walking around the town for about an hour, and laughing when Axel fell in the pond, we had made it to the edge of the forest; we had decided to go to the beach, all Demyx's idea. I swear the kids obsessed with water. After a few more minutes we had gotten our swimming suits and were heading to the beach. Too bad you have to go through a really creepy forest. Xion wasn't a fan of this idea.

An almost eerie mist had woven its way between the trees as Xion clung to Zexion, not letting go for anything. I had found out during the hour round town that the pair were brother and sister, and close at that, even though you would never guess that the steely purple haired bookworm would be related to the bundle of energy we know as Xion.

As we moved through the forest I heard Axel's teeth chattering together, as I looked over to the soggy red head, an amused smirk plastered over my face. Axel turned to look at me and noticed my smirk. A malicious glint in his eyes as he started stalking towards me.

Oh shit.

"Something funny Roxy?" he asked in a fake sweet voice, smirking to himself.

"No." I squeaked, trying desperately to suppress a giggle as I turned to look away.

I failed.

"Ahh you're laughing at me because I'm soaking wet." He said in a mocking voice. He hit it head on.

"Y-yeah." I said as I started laughing. I am so screwed.

"Aww isn't that kind, I think it deserves a hug!" he said in a fake cute voice, dripping with sarcasm as I looked at him in horror, the malicious gleam in his eyes as everyone else voiced their agreements. I hate them all.

"Oh shit!" I screamed as I ran through the forest flailing my arms as I ran, Axel right behind me as I sprinted in between all the trees.

"Don't you dare Axel!" I shouted as I could hear his panting right behind me, and with a grunt from said red head he had rugby tackled me to the ground hugging me close, getting all my clothes soaking wet.

"Axel!" I shouted as everyone started laughing, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, even though I tried.

"Yes Roxy-Kins?" he asked using the sweetest voice he could muster, standing up and offering his hand to help me up, as I grabbed his hand he pulled me up with more force than I expected as I found myself flush against his chest_. This is too close_; I thought to myself as I quickly pulled away, a crimson blush spreading over my face as Axel smirked at me.

_Jerk._

As we reached the other edge of the forest we were met by the stone walls and iron gate of a huge run down mansion. There were many types of scaffolding put up around the house.

"Aww damn it, now we have to go round…" Hayner voice was whiny as his mock pout made him look like a baby.

"You guys voluntarily go through there?" I could tell by the shock in Xion's voice that she was afraid of the dark. I'm not exactly wild about the dark either but I could tell she was shit scared of it.

"Don't worry Xion were going round." I said with a reassuring smile. As we left the mansion we were met by a young blonde girl, around about the same height as Xion and her eyes were a crystal blue. She had bleach blond hair and a pale complexion, which made her look almost ethereal, wearing a slim white laced dress. _I recognize her; she reminds me of someone._

"Hello, I'm Naminé, who are you?" she asked inquisitively, one blond eye brow high on her face lost behind the blonds fringe.

"I'm Xion!" she shouted going up to the bland girl and hugging her, complementing her dress. After Xion introduced the rest of us, her smile widened as she looked at Zexion with pleading eyes.

"Zexion, Naminé said I could stay at her house while you guys go to the beach, is that okay?" Her eyes begging as she stared at Zexion, how could he refuse the girl? After about a minute Zexion sighed dramatically.

"Fine, but stay with Naminé." He spoke with an actual feeling, worry. _I wonder why __he's so worried. _I'm just surprised how easily Xion changed her views of the mansion she feared only a few moments ago. _That kid is bi-polar_

"To the beach!" Hayner and Axel shouted in unison as they stared at each other, we all just burst out laughing.

After about five minutes of walking we decided to have a piggy back race. Well Demyx, Axel and Hayner did. Zexion, Marluxia and I were voicing our protests, but they fell on deaf ears as Axel chose Marluxia, Demyx and himself to give the piggy backs.

"Ok it's obvious that Zexy wants to be on Demyx." Axel said with a smirk, winking at Zexion as said slate haired boy blushed profusely.

"So it's up to Roxy and Hayner to choose." But as he spoke it felt like he was only addressing me as his stare engulfed me, I looked into his eyes and only really noticed the dark jade hue that usually had a hint of malice or mischief in them. I was brought out of my reverie by Axel waving a hand in my face.

"Hey Roxy; you ok? I know I'm so drop dead sexy but you kinda missed out on choosing." He spoke the gleam of mischief evident in his eyes as he winked at me. I blushed a crimson red.

"Shut up Axel…" I mumbled as I looked down, embarrassed. He quickly moved to the side and started rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you…" Axel spoke solemnly, the usual glint of mischief gone and replaced by sorrow. I couldn't control my arms; my brain just wasn't working as I wrapped one arm around his waist and one hand stroking his arm. Don't give me that look! It was supposed to be comforting!

"It's ok, I over reacted. Now let's go kick these losers' asses!" I shouted giving him a smile that I could beat the suns ass with it. He immediately perked up and got down on his knees.

"Hop on Roxy." He smiled a sincere smile but winked all the same.

_Pervert_

I sighed tiredly, as I looked at my jade eyed companion a huge grin plastered on his face as he lined up next to Marluxia and Demyx, eyes set on the edge of the forest that opens out to the beach. I quickly mounted Axel as Hayner mounted Marluxia.

_Don't… Even… Think about it._

As I got on my blush deepened at the close contact, my heartbeat threatening to destroy my ribs as it beats faster against them. I wrap my arms around his neck as I tighten my grip on him. He slips his hand under my thighs, warmth radiating from his hands as my blush triples.

_I must look like a frigging tomato._

As they geared up ready to sprint the few metres to the beach. Axel, Marluxia and Demyx leaned forward, eyes locked on the opening. They were just about to start when a voice destroyed the tense silence.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Xion voice was laced with confusion and amusement as Marluxia and Axel yelled in shock, sprawling down to the ground, Hayner and I going with them. Demyx squealed like a little girl, jumping five feet in the air Zexion shouting profanities as he held on for dear life.

As we eventually rose from our sprawled tangle of limbs and turned to glare at the two girls, we were shocked to see another girl with them. The girl had auburn hair and crystal blue eyes, a pale complexion and only slightly taller than Naminé and Xion.

"Kairi! What are you doing here?" I asked in shock, usually she would be on a shopping spree with Selphie or with Sora and Riku.

"Hello to you to Roxas, I'm here with my cousin and her new friend." She spoke in a teasing sort of way. _I don't mind Kairi; she's a lot less annoying than Selphie._

"That's where I recognized Naminé; you two are related." I spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, a lopsided grin on my face.

"Ok if we can get back to the question at hand, what the hell were you guys doing?" Asked Xion, an amused smile on her face matching those of Kairi's and Naminé's.

"We _were _going to have a piggy back race, but you guys interrupted." Demyx spoke from his position on Zexion's lap; a pout playing over his features.

"Well I'm sorry Demyx. We were just going to tell you were off to Station Heights to do some shopping. Is that ok Zexion?" she spoke with a quiet voice, a nervous smile on her face as she looked at Zexion with pleading eyes.

"Yeah I suppose." He spoke with amusement in his voice as her smile grew wider and she launched herself at him.

"Thank you Zex, thank you thank you thank you!" she shouted as she went and grabbed Kairi and Naminé's hands dragging them off towards the mansion again.

After we eventually made it to the beach since we started the race again, Marluxia and Hayner were high fiving as Zexion and Demyx had crumpled onto the sand out of exhaustion. Axel was lying on the sand pouting as I stroked his hair.

"Axel stop pouting, at least we beat Demyx and Zexion." I said as he started chuckling. Demyx and Zexion both simultaneously gave me the finger.

"I suppose, now let's do something fun!" he shouted jumping up from his position in the sand. Marluxia seemed to understand what he meant as he reached into his swimming bag and brought out a big bottle of vodka and six shot glasses.

_Oh no._

"Ok today were playing 'I've never' everybody know the rules?" Axels words were met with a murmur of agreements and nods of heads.

"All right I'll go first." Axel seemed to ponder on a good one, face set in a look of concentration.

"I've never… kissed a girl." Me and Hayner looked at him with shock. Before I could stop myself I asked.

"Really?" I asked shock evident in my voice.

"Nope, gay all the way." He spoke with a smirk green eyes aglow with mischief. I scoffed at his stupid rhyme, but still downed the shot glass, as did Hayner, Demyx and Zexion.

"Ok Marly's turn." Marluxia glared at him but still took the shot glass, pink eyebrows knitted together, deep in thought.

"Ok, I've never kissed a boy in the bathrooms at high school." He looked pleased with himself as he looked Axel with a satisfied smirk as he gulped down the shot. To everyone's shock Hayner did the same.

"What! Who did you kiss?" I shouted. Confusion clear in my voice.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." He said as he winked at me, sticking his tongue out at the same time.

_He looked like he'd been fucking Tasered._

"Fine." I spoke obviously quite angry but oh well he doesn't want me to know. It became Demyx's turn and he looked maliciously over at Marluxia.

"I've never had drunken sex in my garden." He spoke with pride in his voice, a smirk radiating off of the blonde.

Marluxia just mumbled something incoherently and started gulping down his shot, still glaring at the blonde water fanatic. Hayner and I just stared in shock. Axel noticed our shocked faces and started chuckling.

"He _really_ loves flowers." he spoke, amused at our horror.

The game continued on for about two hours, I barely even remember snuggling up close in strong arms. The smell of smoke and cinnamon radiating off of the body beneath me.

Sorry for the wait. but never fear AkuRoku is here! I just felt I had to give you some ;) Next chapter will be up soon. A special thanks to everyone who added me on AA or favourite the story.


	3. Chapter 3

My first review! I started having a squealy spaz attack. I thank you Meeka-Eela for your review, I really appreciate it.

Also I'm really sorry it's taken this long to get this up, I've just moved into 4th year! I'm super excited!

Now on with some AkuRoku funniness!

I was awoken by the sound of the ocean water splashing at my heels as I stirred, and I didn't help that I had a headache that could destroy gods themselves. Then I felt arms tighten round my waist and someone's head nestled in my hair, the smell of smoke and cinnamon present on the body beneath me. I tried to swivel round the best I could but the body just mumbled something incoherently and tightened its grip on my waist. I sighed dramatically. _This could take a while. _I thought ruefully as the bodies nose rubbed against my neck, making me shiver. _Great I'm getting horny and I don't even know who the hell this is! _My internal thoughts were crushed by Demyx walking over with a camera looking down at us smiling.

"You guys are so cute!" he shouted as he started snapping pictures. His smile radiating and practically blinding me. I heard grumbling from beneath me and my blush tripled, fuck it, it quadrupled. _Axel! I fell asl__eep on Axel!_ The sharp pain in my head returned as I groaned, getting some movement out of the red head beneath me. As he sat up he kept his arms secure around my waist, head lost in my hair as he groaned. I assume he has a headache just like mine.

_What a joy._

"Good morning sunshine." He spoke happily as he nuzzled into my hair, the smell of smoke radiating off of his body as he spoke.

"Hi Axel, now can you please get off of me?" I asked smiling, an awkward thing I have around Axel. All I seem to be able to do is smile.

"Of course Roxy." He sounded tired, looks like the alcohol is taking effect. I smirked inwardly, I've learned never to smirk around Axel he always annoys me or makes me wet…

_It's not what it sounds like!_

"Where are we going now?" I asked as I tried to level myself, alcohol still wreaking havoc in my system.

"Larxene's house, she's the one we're going to be living with." He spoke with happiness, I'm guessing he and Larxene go back pretty far as I saw Demyx smiling and Zexion had a fond look on his face.

_A tight knot strangled my heart as Axel spoke, was this jealousy? I've never felt jealousy before… If this is it, it sucks_.

I looked at Axel when he was talking to Demyx he seemed so happy.

_Was Larxene his girlfriend? Why the hell do I care!_

I sighed internally.

_Do I like Axel? I looked over at the crazy red head, eyes gleaming with happiness a smile on his face and he genuinely looked happy…_

He turned to look at me and caught me staring as I blushed and looked at the sand. I dared a peek at the red head and to my surprise he was sitting right in front of me as I yelped. He looked amused.

"What's wrong Roxy?" he asked with genuine confusion his eyes boring holes into my soul as I looked him in the eye.

"Is Larxene you're girlfriend?" I spoke without realizing what I had said as covered my mouth with my hand, less anymore stupid stuff escapes my mouth. Axel started chuckling as he looked at me. _God dam it! I must be radiating jealousy!_

"Of course not, I'm gay all the way." He spoke with a smirk as he winked at me, eyes gleaming with mischief. _Usually I would scoff at that stupid remark but I couldn't. I was too happy! _The smile radiated off of me as I looked at the red head below me as he looked up at me.

"Are you?" he asked with hope clear in his voice. My eyes gleamed maliciously as I moved closer until I was almost a millimetre away from his ear, my breath ghosting over his ear making him shiver considerably.

"_Guess_…" I practically breathed down his neck making him groan a little as I smiled. I stood up to my full height, which still isn't much… Axel looked up at me with wide eyes as I smirked and winked at him.

"Hayner I'm hungry let's… Where the hell is Hayner?" I asked as I looked around the area we were sleeping noticing an unconscious pink haired guy with a bottle of vodka by his feet. _Well that's Marluxia. _Next I saw Zexion curled up on Demyx as they sat by the waves. Axel was still sitting on the floor a look between pleasure and confusion. I walked over to Axel and nudged him with my foot.

"Axel where's Hayner?" I looked down at the red head as he blushed_, this was weird for Axel. _

"He went home after you fell unconscious on top of me." My face split into a frown and I mumbled a quick "light weight" as I turned around to walk towards the edge of the beach where we entered.

"Roxas, where are you going?" Axel was looking at me with a confused look on his face as I turned to look at him. He looked pretty cute when he was confused. _Stop thinking like this! _

"I'm going home." I spoke with little interest even though I was bursting inside. _Axel cared where I was going!_

_I sound like a freaking girl! _

_Ugh my head hurts…_

My positive side and my negative side. They are dick heads.

"Why?" Axel was thoroughly confused.

_He's cute when he's confused._

_Shut up!_

I started viciously rubbing my temple as the two voices argued in my head. I had to agree with my optimistic voice.

""I need to shower and get food." I noticed the 'oh' that came from Axel then the malicious gleam and smirk he had been missing for the past five minutes.

"I can join you in the shower if you want?" he spoke those words like it was the most normal thing ever as I looked at him with horror.

"What!" I shouted almost chocking on the words as they left my mouth.

"Only a suggestion Roxy…" he spoke indifferently as he stood from his position in the sand and walked up next to me.

"Can I go with you? You might as well have someone to walk with." He turned to look at me for confirmation, his eyes looked pleading. _Damn those eyes._

"Yeah sure, let's go."

As we reached the entrance of Twilight Town we found Hayner being harassed by Seifer, a jerk and self-proclaimed protector of this town. He and his two lackeys Raijin and Fujin, or as we know them Rai and Fuu are never away from his side. He wears a blue t-shirt and a floor length jacket with no sleeves and a stupid beanie, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's been a while Hayner." He whispered into his ear. _They're a little to close if you ask me… _

"Get off me you jerk!" Since when did Hayner hate him so much, I always knew they were rivals but it was always a friendly rivalry?

"You weren't saying that last week..." He whispered. I only just realised what he was saying as my mouth opened in shock.

"You kissed HIM!" I all but screamed at the sandy blonde who was now writhing under Seifer's steel grip. When he finally got out of Seifer's death grip he ran over to me, eyes wide with fear. _I wasn't really angry at him, just surprised he didn't tell me, we tell each other everything._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it just happened…" he stopped ranting when he saw the amused look in my face. The confusion in his face only fuelled my amusement as I started laughing. _ And I mean really laughing._

"Hey! What the hell are you laughing at?" This only fuelled my laughter as his face got redder and redder. He then stormed off grabbing Seifer's wrist and storming off in a huff. Seifer's looked happy enough to be dragged away by the enraged blonde. _I don't wanna know what they're gonna do… Yuck!_ My laughter eventually died down asI turned to see Axel staring at me, eyes calm and motionless. We stayed like this for a few minutes until it struck me that I might as well have been undressing him. _That's what my eyes were doing… _I looked away blushing as Axel took on his signature smirk.

"Aww what's wrong Roxy, don't like me anymore?" The teasing tone didn't help my blush as I glared up at him.

"You're an idiot." I spoke, simply stating the facts. I looked at his pouting face, stupid idiot. _My _stupid idiot. _Whoa where'd that come from? _I looked away blushing. My thoughts are so messed up right now.

"Let's just go to mine." I turned on my heel and walked away from the spot where Seifer and Hayner had their little moment. As Axel walked next to me, and I mean literally _right _next to me, my phone decided to destroy the lovely silence between us. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and accepted the call, not checking who was phoning me. Big mistake.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOXAS!" was screamed down the receiver of the phone as I almost dropped it in shock, looking down at the phone I recognized the voice immediately.

Sora.

I put the phone back up to my ear as I talked to my insane older brother.

_He's only two minutes older!_

"Hey Sora, yeah I'm fine, how's Riku, that's good, I'll see you when you get back, okay bye." I shut off the phone and put it back in my pocket, Axel looking at me with a questioning look.

"That was my brother, he's away with his boyfriend on Destiny Island's, and it's where we grew up so it means a lot to Sora so Riku took him." Axel seemed to know the name of Sora's boyfriend.

"Riku, as in Riku Jones?" he spoke inquisitively. I was shocked. How the hell does Axel know Riku?

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Axel looked reminiscent as he looked at me.

"We grew up together, he moved to Destiny Islands when he was eight. Everyone missed him; we used to be best friends." He looked so excited; he was going to see his best friend again. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and ran home, not caring if people saw me doing this. As we eventually reached my house I walked him into the living room, showing him a picture of Sora, Riku, Yuffie and I in a group picture, Sora was sitting on Riku's lap sticking his tongue out at the camera with Riku smiling beneath him. Yuffie and I were hugging each other with one arm around each other's waist, both showing a bright 100 watt smile and the peace sign on our fingers. Axel just smiled down at the picture looking happy.

"Who's the girl?" he asked inquisitively. I smiled at the picture.

"Why, jealous?" I asked in a teasing tone, the pout that formed on the red head was worth it as he looked at me with sincere eyes.

"Kinda, but oh well, I know you're gay." He smirked at the frown on my face as he chuckled. _He is so annoying! _

"Her names Yuffie Highwind, I've known her since nursery. She's like a sister to me." I spoke fondly, holding that photo made me remember the easy times, no school, no exams, no sexy red heads.

_He is not sexy!_

_Ok maybe a little._

"I'm just going to have my shower, then we can eat then go to Larxene's." I turned to look at him but he was looking at the picture with great interest so I just left him to it.

Thanks to everyone yadda yadda please R&R Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I GOT MY SECOND REVIEW!

I am severely over joyed! Thank you unlucky XIII for your review :D

Now you get to meet Larxene!

As I dried myself off I heard shouting and cursing from downstairs, the smooth voice raised and profanities streaming out of those perfect lips.

_God damn it!_

As I dragged myself across the hallway, a towel wrapped loosely around my waist as I padded across to my room. As I entered the blue coloured room I share with Sora, I was surprised with what I saw. Axel was wandering around my room with his shirt off muttering to himself.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I almost choked the sentence out. _Ugh! I stuttered, I must sound like an idiot!_

"Oh sorry, I was having a drink and I spilt it on my t-shirt." He had a sheepish look on his face as he looked at me. I only just then realized that I was still half naked as his eyes roamed all over my body, taking in every single piece of me, a mischievous gleam in his eye and a predatory smirk on his lips. He walked up towards me and leaned down so we were at eye level, his lips dangerously close to mine. I gulped involuntarily; my bright blue eyes were locked with deep green as he practically stared into me.

"You look nice." He smiled widely at me as he turned around to rake through my wardrobe in search of a fresh t-shirt. I looked at the red head and coughed.

"Can you go, I'm gonna get dressed." There was a hint of annoyance in my voice as I looked at the red head.

"I don't mind."

"Well I do now get out." I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of my room, a blush spreading across my face as he looked me over again.

"You have a nice ass." He smirked at my blush as I turned to glare at him.

"Pervert."

"Can't help it." He winked at me as my blush deepened; I just gave him the finger as I turned around and walked into my room, blush reddening.

After five minutes of getting ready I travelled downstairs to where Axel was sitting, doing something with his phone.

"What're you doing?" I asked as I tried to get a look at his phone.

"Just texting Dem to tell him where to meet us."

"Where are we meeting them?" As I said this he jumped up onto his feet, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the house into the warm sunshine, smile radiating.

"You know where Market Street is right?"

"Yeah, of course." He turned to face at me; the look of relief on his face was amusement enough.

"Thank god! We walked around this place for almost an hour and we still couldn't find it!" He let out an exasperated sigh, the back of his hand pressed against his forehead as he let out another sigh.

_How melodramatic._

I just started chuckling as the red headed teen ranted on about his first day in Twilight Town. We made it to Larxene's house in about 20 minutes, Axel's directions didn't help and we arrived to an upbeat Demyx and an irate Zexion waiting at the front door to a small town house with yellow paint covering the walls.

"What took you so long!" Zexion's voice was laced with anger as he pointed at the two of us. Axel quickly snuck his arm around my waist as he answered Zexion's question.

"Would you believe me if I said we were having passionate gay sex in the shower?" Axel asked this with a smirk as he looked too Zexion for a retort. Zexion just glared at Axel as he walked into the house that I assume is Larxene's. I elbowed the taller male in the ribs as I walked into the house, hearing a pained cry and him mumbling something about 'stupid sexy blondes'.

As I entered the house I noticed it was a lot bigger on the inside as I looked around the quaint town house, an electric blue couch and flat screen television in the living room, a big kitchen with marble worktops and an island in the middle. As I was looking around the large kitchen a voice stopped my inspection.

"I'm guessing you're Roxas?" The voice was a high pitched voice, not as high pitched as Xion's but higher than Demyx's. I spun around and spotted the owner of the voice was standing at the door to the kitchen, lightning blue eyes staring at me, blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and two little strands of hair poking out like antennae as she looked at me.

"Well are you, or are you just some random guy looking through my kitchen?" The voice was teasing as she looked at me amused.

"Y-you have a big house…" was the only thing I could squeak out.

_Am I scared of this girl?_

_Aww hell no! _

"Heh no worries kid, I scare a lot of people." She smiled warmly at me, as she walked up to me, hand held out for a handshake.

"I'm pretty sure you guessed this but I'm Larxene, nice to meet you." I shook her hand, smiling as she smiled back at me.

"I'm Roxas."

"So you _are_ the one Axel's been chasing around like a lost puppy." I blushed at her choice of words.

"Really, he does?"

"Yeah, of course! You've only known him for about a day and already he's head over heels in love with you!" My blushed tripled when she said this, a smirk on her face showing her pleasure in my suffering

_Sadist…_

I heard footsteps outside the kitchen and was optimistic that someone had come to save me from this blush.

_Damn optimism…_

"You guys talking about me again?" came the smooth voice of a certain red head, a certain red head I did not want to see.

"Nah, Roxy and I were just chatting. Sure Roxy"

"Yeah." I said a little too quickly as Axel eyed me suspiciously, he then just shrugged and walked over to Larxene and stood in front of her.

"My nickname for Roxas Is Roxy not yours." He said pouting, looking at Larxene with pleading eyes.

"Ugh fine, Rox is ok though, right Roxas?" She looked to me for confirmation as I nodded my head,

"That's what my brother calls me so it's fine." Axel seemed to be happy with this result as he skipped out of the door.

_That child is worrying…_

_Pessimist!_

_Optimist!_

_And proud!_

Damn arguing personalities!

I looked over at Larxene who had a smirk on her face as she mouthed the words. '_I told you so' _as she walked out the kitchen. I shook my head, smiling still as I walked out of the kitchen. I spotted Zexion putting books away in what looked like a personal library.

_How rich was this girl!_

"Hey Zexion, do you think Axel likes me?"

"Are you kidding me! I've known him pretty much my entire life and I've never seen him like this." I blushed furiously at his comment, eyes wide.

"O-ok thanks Zex."

"No problem kid."

As I turned to leave the house I walked straight into Axel, sporting his annoying ass smirk.

"Whoa calm down Roxy, not in public." He whispered the last part in my ear, a shiver running down my body.

"Shut up Axel; now get out of the way."

"Aww, where you going?"

"Home, I've got a lot of homework to do, we have school tomorrow." I walked out the house smiling as I heard him curse a few times.

Done! It's a lot shorter than the others but next chap has these idiots in school! That's right AkuRoku sexiness in the locker rooms ;) Also! You get to see Vanitas, who I believe is an absolute sex god. There will be VanVen! Which I believe is the sexiest Yaoi Pair. Ever


	5. Chapter 5

As an annoying ring burst through the silence of the room making me groan loudly as I tried to cover my ears from the persistent ringing. I eventually gave up and started getting out of the bed, grumbling about mornings.

I was not a morning person.

As I started walking towards the door I heard my phone vibrate from its place on the bedside cabinet. I turned and walked over to the phone, opening the text I received and grinned. Sora and Riku would be back tomorrow and he got me a present, Sora's presents are usually awesome so I can't wait! I put some bread in the toaster and quickly ran to the shower, washing as fast as I could. I ran back upstairs and got dressed in record time, sprinting back down the stairs to grab a bit of toast.

"Whoa Roxas, calm down." Leon looked over at me and smiled, he was wearing grey cotton bottoms and an apron covering his toned chest. I blushed a little and sat down, smiling.

"Sorry Leon, I didn't know you were still here." Leon smiled softly as he looked my way.

"I can tell that you've guessed about me and Cloud." I looked at him and smiled, nodding slowly. At this he smiled and went back to cooking.

"You are okay with this right?" He turned his head towards me and looked hopeful. I laughed a little before looking his way.

"Yeah of course." He smiled at this and went back to getting the bacon off of the pan and onto plates for Cloud and him.

"Well I've gotta go, can't be late, see ya!" I shouted as I walked out the door. After about 5 minutes of walking I turned to the sound of honking. Behind me was a large blue Range Rover driving up next to the curb, the window rolled down to reveal an older face with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Hey Rox, wanna ride?" I smiled down at the older teen and nodded my head.

"Sure, thanks Terra." I jumped into the back seat next to my carbon double. Yes that's right, I have a clone, or at least that's what I call him. Ventus had almost identical features to me although he had slightly tanner skin. Next to him sat a blue haired girl with identically blue eyes and fair skin.

"Hey Ven, hey Aqua." They both gave their greetings as I sat down.

"How's your brothers?" Aqua looked over at me smiling.

"They're fine, Sora will be back tomorrow and Cloud and Leon are together now but don't tell anyone yet." I think everyone's mouths dropped as I spoke, making me laugh a little.

"Are you guys seriously telling me that you didn't expect it?" I started laughing more as the look of realization dawned on their faces.

"So what about Vani-?"

"Don't talk about that jackass while I'm here."

"Rox he is your brother, you can't just cut him out of your life."

"Well I can god damn try." The conversation ended as we pulled into the school grounds.

"Ven, I'll see you in ICT." Ven just nodded and waved. As I made my way to Registration I was stopped by the call of my voice, I turned around to see Axel waving to me, Demyx running around Zexion singing, Zexion looking severely embarrassed and Marluxia pretending he didn't know them.

_Oh how I wish I was Marluxia right now._

"Roxy wait up!" Axel sprinted towards me leaving a confused Demyx and an angry Zexion behind.

"Hey Axel, what's up?"

"Do you know where Mister Xemnas' room is?"

"I'm heading there right now, it's my Registration Class." A bright smile lit up his face, green eyes gleaming.

"Guys, Roxas is in our Reg class, let's go!" The group caught up as we headed towards Xemnas' room. When we eventually made it to class we were met with a large shout as Hayner sprinted towards us.

"Roxas! Sorry I wasn't there on Sunday I had to go visit family."

"It's alright, I got to meet Larxene, she's kinda crazy but nice anyway." Hayner smiled at this and walked towards Xemnas' room. As we entered the room we were met with an angry looking man with silver hair, orange eyes and tanned skin.

_Yeah you would shit yourself._

"Hey Xemmy, how's life?"

"Roxas sit down, now."

"Xemmy you're no fun." The older man just glared at me. I smiled the brightest I could.

"You four, you're new, sit down anywhere I don't care." Xemnas sat down in his chair, giving us all looks of disgust.

_I don't think teaching was his first choice._

Axel took the seat next to me and Demyx and Zexion took the one in front with Marluxia sitting behind Axel and me. Xemnas quickly took the register and read out announcements and then kicked us out of his classroom, glaring at all of us individually before slamming the door closed.

"Well isn't he just a bucket of sunshine…" Axel smirked as he walked towards the science block.

"I've got Chemistry with Professor Vexen, is he as crazy as Xemnas?"

"Worse." I grimaced at the memories of the blonde haired psychopath who took my chemistry class in 3rd and 4th year.

"Great..." he walked through the doors and left me standing with… Wait everyone's gone! I looked around to see everyone had left.

_Their fault if they get lost._

I walked along the hallways towards ICT and was met by a flustered Ven standing outside the room, eyes wide with fear.

"Ven are you okay?" His head zoomed up, eyes wide as he looked kinda pleading.

"Roxas you have to help me, I forgot to do the homework! Xigbar is going to kill me!"

"Yeah he will, good luck." I continued walking, trying not to burst out laughing. It's not like Xigbar' really gonna kill him. I opened the door to one of the weirdest scenes ever. Xigbar was standing in the middle of the classroom pointing at Hayner. Hayner had a look of pure fear on his face as he looked at the eye patched man.

Yeah, he has an eye patch…

"Hayner, could you repeat what you said please?" The tone was too calm for Xigbar, he was anything but calm. Eccentric, annoying, insane etc.

"E-Erm I forgot my homework…" Xigbar just glared at him, walking over to his desk he picked up an eraser and spun around, launching it at Hayner, hitting him square in the face, knocking him off balance and leaving him sprawled out on the floor.

"Don't. Ever. Forget. Your. HOMEWORK!" He literally screamed at Hayner, eyes gleaming with malice as he glared at the sandy haired boy sprawled out on the floor. I turned to look at the now almost crying blonde behind me.

"Run, don't turn back just run!" Ven didn't need telling twice as he ran down the hallway. I turned to see Xigbar glaring at me, eyes full of hatred.

"Will you be joining us Mr Strife?" I gulped as I took my seat, eyeing the eraser in Xigbar' hand warily. Xigbar went back to his desk mumbling something about 'annoying ass students'. Hayner sat up slowly groaning as he clutched his nose cursing quietly.

"Rox, am I bleeding?"

"No Hay, don't worry." He slowly sat up and turned to face me, eyes wide with fear.

"Xigbar is insane!" He half whispered half shouted.

"Mr Ryght, will you be quiet."

"Y-Yes sir." Hayner's stuttered had the class giggling quietly as no one really wanted Xigbar to throw an eraser at them. The next three periods went along with a lot less trouble and when lunch was here I let out a sigh of relief. Lunch is my favourite time of day. I spotted a mass of red hair sitting at a table near the window.

"Hey Axel, where is everyone else?"

"In the line for food."

"Ahh I will have to use my ninja skills to sneak in next to them, see you in a minute." He just waved his hand in a dismissing fashion. I walked over to the line, spotting Marluxia, Zexion and Demyx talking in the middle of the line. With as much stealth I could muster I snuck into the line next to them.

"Hey guys." Demyx screeched a little and spun around.

"Oh thank god Roxas, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry Dem, I'm just that good a ninja…"

"Not as good as this girl that was in our P.E class, sure Zexion!"

"She was pretty ninja like."

"I'm guessing her name is Yuffie."

"Oh my god! How did you know that!" I laughed at his sudden outburst and smiled.

"Me and Yuffie have been friends since we were little."

"You talking about me?" Literally out of nowhere Yuffie appeared, smiling brightly at us, making Demyx screeching again.

"You people are too good at that…"

We had eventually gotten food and had returned to find Axel resting on his hand, fast asleep.

"AXEL!" The events that occurred after I screamed at him were hilarious. He quickly sat up, slipping and falling off the seat, hitting Marluxia in the shin with his head, knocking the pinkette to the floor, not before he let go of the apple he had bought, now hurtling towards Yuffie. She just put her hand out and caught the apple, taking a bite out of the once uneaten apple.

"I did want an apple today." Yuffie just sat down, eating Marluxia' apple while I was on the floor laughing my ass off. Axel eventually sat up from his uncomfortable position on the floor and glared at me.

"You are a mean person Roxy." This just made me laugh harder.

"Has anyone got History with Miss Highwind next?" I eventually stopped laughing and sat up.

"Yeah, I am." Axel just nodded and went back to sleep. I was tempted to shout at him again but he might kill me if I did. Lunch passed an 5th period with Miss Highwind, the silver haired teacher could scare the hell out of anyone with just a look. We entered the room and took two seats at the back on the left row.

"Roxas, who is this?"

"This is Axel, he just moved here on Saturday."

"I see, thanks Rox." I smiled at her while Axel looked like a fish. I turned to look at him with a questioning glance.

"Why does Miss Highwind have a nickname for you?"

"She prefers to give everyone in the class a nickname, although it does help that I'm good friends with her daughter, Yuffie. She prefers it if you just call her Paine." The confused look on his face begged me to continue.

"The crazy ninja one that stole Marluxia' apple."

"Oh her, yeah she's seems nice."

"Yeah Sora and me have been friends with her since we were little. Wait… if Cloud and Leon get married she'll be my sister!" I shouted a bit too loud as Paine raised her head to look at us.

"What about Cloud and Leon?"

"Nothing…" I tried to look away from her piercing gaze and failed miserably.

"If it's something about my son I'd like to know, Rox you can tell me."

"Cloud and Leon are dating." I said in probably the smallest voice possible for me. I looked up from where I sat to see her grinning brightly.

"Cid owes me ten pounds."

"You were betting on whether he was gay!"

"No of course not, we knew he was gay, we were betting on whether he would date Cloud or not. I thought he would go for Cloud, Cid thought he would go with Zidane." I just looked up in shock as she walked back to her desk as people started entering the classroom. The rest of the day went by easily and when it came to the end of the day I waved to the rest of the group and walked home.

Finished! Sorry it took so long! I didn't even properly introduce Vanitas! *Sobs in the corner* I'm sorry this took so long, I'm working on another story, Light and Dark please read it and if you like it Review! Also review this story; your reviews are my drugs! (Ke$ha plagiarism) I really need a life…


	6. Chapter 6

Hello peoples please review you know I love reviews, which is ironic coz I never seem to have to have enough.

Warning: There will be a POV (Point of view) switch in this chap, also an OC character

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Almost a week had passed since Monday and it was now Friday morning, I didn't have to go in this morning because of displaced classes for the exams the 5th years have to take, thank you Terra and Aqua. I was enjoying a lie in before the tranquil silence, and my state of sleep were destroyed by a certain hyper blonde.

"ROXAS WAKE UP!" The shout reverberated throughout the house making me jump about six feet in the air, screaming bloody murder as I did. I looked to the door to see Demyx standing there, smiling brightly at me.

"Demyx! How the hell did you get in my house!"

"Axel let us in." He said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world; I looked at him in shock.

"How the hell did Axel get in!"

"He climbed in through your bedroom window." Again he spoke like it was the most normal thing to do.

"Why the hell did he break into my house!"

"Well we were waiting outside your house, we had phoned about four times, left a bunch of texts and almost slammed the door down. When Axel got in he found your timetable and noticed you had written down you had two free periods first, we do too, well except Zexy he had Physics first with Mr Valentine, he's gonna meet up with us after that." I nodded in understanding as I got out of bed and went to my drawer to get some jeans, turned to see Demyx blushing. More than I blush when Axel's around.

"What's wrong Demyx?" He nodded his towards my groin as I looked down. I had forgotten to put boxers on after my shower last night! I was pretty tired after about three pages of maths homework from Xaldin.

"Oh shit!" I quickly grabbed a blanket and covered myself up. I now had a blush that mirrored Demyx's.

"Sorry Dem…"

"Nah it's alright, I'll go down stairs and tell everyone your up, although with all the shouting they probably guessed."

"Okay."

"By the way Rox, you're pretty big and you weren't even hard, Axel's a lucky man." My blush had tripled as I was now throwing anything I could grab at the cackling blonde who was now running down the stairs. A remote, a pillow, the cat…

_POV Switch: Axel_

After all the shouting and swearing from upstairs, I can't say I wasn't shocked when Demyx came running into the room with a bruise forming on his cheek and a cat in his hands.

"That blonde has a dangerous fucking arm…"

"Where the hell did you get a cat?" Demyx frowned at this as he looked back at the stairs.

"Roxas threw the little guy at me!"

"Dem what did you do?" Marluxia had an amused look on his faced as he questioned the blonde who was now hugging the black feline.

"All I did was give him a compliment, I promise!" I rolled my eyes at this as I looked at my life time best friend.

"I really doubt that Dem." The blonde boy glared at me, it was more of a playful glare than anything else, Demyx is anything but threatening.

"I did! You people are useless." With that Demyx walked into the kitchen with the cat under his arm, mumbling about irritating friends. About five minutes later Roxas walked through the door to the living room with a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers on. My eyes were instantly taking in the picture of the lightly tanned legs.

"Axel, quit staring!" Marluxia half whisper half shouted at me, it worked at knocking me out of my stupor.

"Roxas did you forget something, like I don't know… Jeans?" Roxas smiled at this as he looked at me.

"It's my house, if you don't like it you can leave." I smirked at this as I looked him in the eye.

"If I said I liked it a lot would there be a chance of you killing me?"

"Not a chance Ax, a guarantee." With that he spun around and walked off towards the kitchen, a painfully slow walk, well it was slow for me because all I could do was stare at his ass.

_POV Switch: Roxas_

I walked into the kitchen to find Demyx holding the small black feline I threw at him earlier. He was rooting around in the fridge for something to eat.

"Oh thank god, I thought Oblivion might have been hurt."

"You named your cat Oblivion?"

"Yes, is there anything wrong with the name?"

"No, course not, I'm scared that if I compliment it you might throw another cat at me." I smiled lightly as I walked over and put my hands out to take Oblivion.

"Nah Oathkeeper is Sora' cat, I wouldn't throw him at you." Demyx looked wide eyed for a minute before he started giggling a little. We both went back into the living room after Demyx had found food and was now sitting on the floor, eating in silence.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Relaxing until third period, get that over with and then we can do whatever we want." Axel might as well have lived here he was that comfy, he was snuggled up with a blanket on my couch.

"We should go clubbing!" Demyx had stayed silent for all of ten seconds that must be a record.

"Are there any good clubs in Twilight Town Rox?"

"Yeah, The Castle That Never Was, Xemnas owns the place but gave ownership of it to his brother, Sephiroth, Riku' dad."

"Xemnas as in crazy teacher who wants to kick puppies?"

"Yeah, he used to be nice guy until he became a teacher…"

"So wait Riku' dad owns the place, we might be able to get in for free!" Axel was ecstatic; there was only one flaw in his plan.

"We don't have enough people; if anyone under 18 is going you need a group of at least 8." Axel frowned for a second, probably trying to do the maths in his head.

_He's gonna hurt himself…_

"Well there's me, you, Dem, Zex, Marly, Hayner, and two more people, what about those two that we met at lunch yesterday?"

"Pence and Olette have got a date tonight, so have Aqua and Terra, Ven' parents won't let him go clubbing, there isn't anyone else…" Axel just grumbled something and fell back down on the couch, sleeping instantly.

"You forget the clubbing kings, Rox I am offended." My head whipped round to look at the door where a boy the same age as me was standing next to a tall silver haired boy.

"Sora!" I ran over to hug the brunette in a bone crushing hug. I eventually let go of my brunette twin and smiled brightly.

"Hey Riku." Said silverette smiled brightly, nodding as he wrapped his arm around Sora.

"I'm guessing you guys are talking about the Castle?" Axel seemed to eventually wake up from his sprawled heap on the couch and noticed Riku standing at the door.

"Riku?" As if the silverette only just noticed the red head, he let go of Sora and looked with wide eyes at the pyromaniac.

"Axel?" He sprinted across the room, grabbing Axel and dragging him into a tight hug.

"Should I be jealous or something?" Sora was smiling at the scene in front of them. I smiled a little before talking.

"Axel used to know Riku before he moved to Destiny Islands." Understanding dawned on Sora' face as he smiled.

"I think Riku mentioned him once or twice, unless there's another red head whose hair looks like live flames."

"Doubt it." After about 10 minutes of introductions and catching up we got back onto the topic of going clubbing at the Castle as we nicknamed it. Zexion arrived about 5 minutes ago signifying that we only had an hour of free time left, we quickly made a plan to meet here at 6. Axel, Sora, Riku, Marluxia and I headed back towards school and Demyx and Zexion headed towards the library. Demyx because he had a test third period and Zexion just loves books. We reached school in record time and were met by the most infuriating jackass that ever walked this earth.

"Vanitas?" Said boy smirked as he looked at me, the smirk that makes me want to stab him. He looked almost identical to Sora except he had jet black hair and golden eyes. He was a lot paler than Sora but also had a lot more muscle.

"What's up Rox, didn't you miss me?" I just glared at the boy who smiled brightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry for going somewhere without telling you guys." Without warning I sprinted up to the taller male and hugged him. Despite what many people think, I'm closest to Vanitas. When I came out of the closet he helped me when people started being homophobes.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Roxas, or should I call you Roxanne?" A voice behind me drawled in a teasing tone. I spun around quickly and glared at the taller male that was now in front of me. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes; he was smirking at me in a way that made me want to kill him._

"_What the hell do you want Tyler?"_

"_For little gays like you to go die in a hole." My eyes turned to slits as I glared at the older male._

"_Why don't you piss off you low-life creep." With that he had grabbed be by the neck and was now roughly slamming me onto the wall._

"_You're gonna wish you didn't say that you little faggot!"_

"_And you're gonna wish he'd didn't have a brother." Tyler turned his head in time to receive a punch that connected roughly with his nose. The sickly crack mixed with his scream gave me enough time to dislodge his hand from my throat and was able to move to a safe distance while Vanitas beat the shit out of the brunette. When Vanitas turned around the older and much taller brunette was on the floor with blood pouring out of his nose and a black eye forming on his left eye. _

"_I think I broke one of his ribs." Vanitas was smiling a toothy grin as put his arm around my shoulder._

"_If anyone says something like that again, tell me, they'll wish they got the same treatment he did when I'm done with them."_

"_Thanks Vani." _

_End of FLASHBACK_

He returned the hug with equal force; he raised his hand and motioned with it, beckoning Sora next to him. It was a group hug that I had missed greatly.

"Sora has he been okay." Sora nodded and smiled, in turn Vanitas smiled at him. A rare thing is seeing Vanitas smile, he only truly smiles when he's around family or Ventus. What started as the two teasing each other quickly turned into a solid friendship. They still endlessly tease each other but that's probably because they're never apart.

"Vani we do have classes you know?"

"Yeah, see you guys at home." Vanitas was a year older than us and had classes with Riku, Aqua, Terra and that year set. I bumped into Hayner at lunch and was pissed when he told me he couldn't make the clubbing so we were down one person. Luckily Ventus had overheard and told me that his parents were out of town that week and had offered to go.

"Thank god!" I quickly hugged the blonde before getting telling him where to meet us and when.

"Rox, is Vanitas going?" I smiled wickedly as I turned around, smirking. Ventus seemed to notice this as he gulped loudly.

"Ven do you like Vani?" He blushed profusely at this, giving me my answer. I smiled lightly as I walked over to him, patting his arm slowly.

"Don't worry Ven, he is gay, and you know he doesn't like having friends, yet you two are never separated, if I'm perfectly honest, it's so obvious I can't believe I didn't notice it before…" by this stage Ven looked like a tomato and was mumbling nonsensical things, worrying greatly.

"Don't worry Ven, he'll be going." I winked at him before turning the corner and leaving the school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finished! Please review! Flames of Light has over 800 hits and ten followers, and only 4 reviews, if you like the story please tell me, it makes me type faster! It also fuels AkuRoku Sexy Time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people, This chapter is shorter than usual but you get a surprise at the end. As usual, please review!

**DISCLAIMER- **I haven't done the disclaimer before but it would go along the lines of If I owned KH all the hot Yaoi couples would be having passionate gay sex all over the place, especially Halloween Town, the music is so awesome!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was five o'clock at night and Sora and I were frantically getting ready for the night out, well I was Sora was ready five minutes ago.

"How are you so laid back!" The brunette I was currently screaming at was lying on his bed smiling. He was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt that had a dragon drawing on the back.

"Riku doesn't really mind what I wear, 'you look great in anything' and all that crap, if I'm being honest he likes it better when I don't wear anything…" I cringed at this as he started laughing.

"Too much information Sora." After about fifteen minutes of deciding what to wear I settled on black jeans and a light blue shirt. Vanitas had come through the door in just a towel with a comb stuck in his hair.

"The little piece of shit is stuck!" I face palmed while Sora decided to start laughing his ass off. I walked over to Vanitas and yanked the comb out of his hair making him emit a very high pitched scream that lead to Sora laughing even more.

"How did you do that?"

"I share a room with Sora; I have to do that about four times a week, although he doesn't scream like a little girl." Vanitas blushed bright red and stormed off to his room pouting. Sora eventually stopped giggling at about twenty to six and that's when Zexion and Demyx appeared. Zexion was wearing white skinny jeans and a purple shirt while Demyx was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"Axel and Marluxia are gonna be here in ten minutes, Marly is religious about his hair and Axel goes through about twenty outfits before he's ready." Zexion had already taken a seat when Demyx was talking, a task that didn't look easy in skinny jeans.

"Sounds good, Ven should be here any minute and Riku should be here." And as if by magic the door opened revealing a silver haired boy with a matching silver shirt and black jeans. Him and Sora sat on the two person couch and started talking while I spoke with Zexion and Demyx. About five minutes later someone knocked on the door, I rose from my spot on the couch and headed towards the door but I was beaten to it when Vanitas raced past me to open the door. I smirked a little as I sat back down.

_POV Change: Ventus_

I knocked on the door and after almost half a second the door was wrenched open by a flustered Vanitas who was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a half open white shirt. If I blushed anymore I might have passed out.

"Hey Ven, you okay, you look a little red?" Vanitas had a questioning look in his eyes and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, you might wanna get dressed." I stuck my tongue out at the ravenette who blushed lightly making me feel a little bit better. Vanitas nodded smiling coyly before running up stairs, not before winking at me making my blush return with a vengeance. I walked into the living room pouting slightly. Roxas looked at me and smiled knowingly before returning to his conversation with Zexion, I decided to sit next to the blonde haired surfer boy.

"Hi Demyx, I'm Ventus, do you remember me?"

"How could I forget Roxas' clone! Just joking, you're in my Bio class, right?" I smiled at this as we fell into an easy conversation.

_POV Change: Vanitas_

_Oh shit! I blushed! _

"I am such an idiot!"

"I hope you're not looking for argument…" I spun round to see Roxas leaning on the door smiling softly. I sighed and hung my head. He looks just like Ven, I can tell the difference easily though. Not because Roxas is my brother, because Ven is the one I love.

"You were hoping I was someone else?" The blonde haired boy who was standing at the door smiled in understanding as he walked over to me and hugged me.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." I let go of the blonde to give him a puzzled look, he just gave me a reassuring smile as he walked to the door.

"By the way, mum and dad phoned, they won't be back till next Friday." I nodded as Roxas walked out the room.

"Rox?" Said blonde stuck his head out from behind the door and gave me questioning look.

"Thanks." He smiled brightly, nodding as he turned and walked down the stairs. I quickly got dressed and made my way downstairs. When I reached the living room I found Ventus and sat next to him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with grey skinny jeans. I was aware that he had turned to look at me but I was too focused on his ass when he turned back around to notice what he said.

"Vanitas?" I moved my gaze upwards and found Ven' bright blue eyes, he looked so innocent, it's almost impossible not to love him.

_I really, really love him._

"Vanitas!" I was jolted out of my reverie by Ventus; there was a light blush on his cheeks and a questioning look on his face.

"Are you okay? You spaced out, I was kinda worried."

_He was worried about me!_

_I sound like a fucking prepubescent little girl!_

"I'm fine, don't worry." I winked at the blonde boy making him blush. Aha, now it's even, because no doubt about it, I was blushing a minute ago.

_POV Switch: Roxas_

The two flirting teens were oblivious to Axel and Roxas giggling with Sora and Riku. If they did see us, Vanitas would gut us like fish. I got up and headed to the kitchen, I was aware of the red head following me but I didn't acknowledge his presence, I decided to be very torturous to a man wearing skinny jeans. I smirked to myself as I opened the fridge, bending over to reach a bottle of water.

_I know I could get it from a tap but this is ten times sexier._

I heard a muffled moan from behind me making me smile brightly. I turned around to see the red head sat down with his head on the small island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh hey Ax, do you want a drink." I tried to sound innocent as I opened the cold bottle of water, drinking it slowly as Axel groaned as he slammed his head back down on the on the island. I smirked as I got to the door. I stopped and spun around.

"Axel, point of advice, don't wear skinny jeans…" I reached the living room not without hearing the teen groan again. Sora gave me a questioning look but I just smiled and shook my head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eventually everyone was ready to go as we all headed to The Castle That Never Was. We had been walking for about five minutes when Axel wrapped his arms around my waist.

_Sure I'm warm but I am not admitting that._

"Hey Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"I've really enjoyed these few days we've spent together." I knew I was blushing as I looked at the concrete below my feet.

"I have too, it's been great." I could tell he was smirking; he lowered his head to my level and started whispering in my ear.

"Go out with me Roxas." I blushed about five different shades of red before I stuttered out my answer.

"W-Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so plain; you could have so many people better looking than me…" With that Axel stopped from walking completely as he looked me in the eye.

"I chose you because you're you, I fell for you, not your looks, the looks are a very welcome addition." I smiled at this as I looked at the boy in front of me, his eyes held so many emotions. The deep emerald green in his eyes had me drowning in them; I could lose myself in these eyes for all eternity.

"What's your answer Rox?" He snapped me out of my reverie for a second as I smiled. I had a surge of courage as I closed the distance between us as our lips met. The red head opposite me was in shock for a second but quickly led the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip making me gasp, he took his chance as he moved his tongue into my mouth slowly. Our tongues battled for dominance for a minute before I gave in and let his tongue dance its way around my mouth, getting to know every nook and cranny in there. Eventually we stopped kissing to get some air into our lungs. I smiled as I rested my forehead on his, breathing out a shaky breath. I didn't notice but we had somehow ended up with Axel sitting on the floor and I was in his lap.

"Yeah, I will." The red head let out a shaky laugh before hugging me fiercely. I welcomed the embrace and hugged back just as fiercely.

"Axel, you were my first kiss." The red head pulled back and had a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Roxas; your first kiss should be with someone special." He tried to stand but I stopped him with another kiss, albeit it didn't last as long as the first but it stopped him from moving away.

"You are special Axel, you're the first person I've had these feelings for, your my first everything so far."

_I hope you'll continue to be…_

He nodded as he picked me up and took my hand. He smiled brightly at me as I snuggled into his side.

"Let's get this party started."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It is finished! And you get AkuRoku cuteness! Please review for this cute couple!


	8. Chapter 8

I feel bad about putting this up when I haven't put up Light and Dark CH 7 yet, but this is my more popular story, so I have to go with people's opinions.

**DISCLAIMER- **If I owned KH all the hot Yaoi couples would be having passionate gay sex all over the place, especially Halloween Town, the music is so awesome!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We were walking about two metres behind everyone with Axel's arm around my waist, keeping me warm as we walked through the street; the usually sunny weather had been replaced by cold wind and clear skies. I hugged closer into Axel, appreciating the warmth he seemed to emanate; Axel tightened his hold on me and nuzzled his head into my spiky blonde hair.

"Ha! You me a fiver Marly!" We both looked up to see Demyx dancing around while Marluxia had face palmed and was now rooting around in the pockets of his skinny jeans for a five pound note. After Marluxia gave Demyx the note he ran over to show Zexion. Marluxia pointed a finger at Axel, glaring.

"You couldn't keep your hormones in check for one more day?" Axel wore a questioning look as Marluxia sighed dramatically.

"Me and Demyx had a bet going on about when you two would kiss, Demyx said it would be tonight and I thought it would be when you were over at Roxas' on the weekend." Axel had a dumbfounded expression while I blushed profusely, looking at the concrete while Axel and Marluxia talked.

"How did you know I was going to Roxas' on the weekend?"

"You aren't that difficult to figure out Ax." Axel pouted as I laughed a little. Marluxia' face brightened up as looked at Demyx.

"I'm gonna trick Demyx into giving me my money back." Marluxia ran off towards the unsuspecting blonde. Axel chuckled as I smiled. We reached the nightclub after about five minutes of walking and Marluxia tricking Demyx into giving back his money. The Castle That Never Was, was huge, it was a large white castle with towers running of the top and one large tower in the centre where the main nightclub was situated. We got to the front door of the castle and were met by a tall bald man with black sunglasses and a navy blue suit, standing next to a man who looks almost exactly the same as Axel. The man shared Axel' fiery red hair but it was a bit tamer than Axel', deep green eyes, not as intoxicating as Axel' but still a nice shade with two mirrored red tattoo' under his eyes, he wore the same suit as the behemoth he seemed to be working with but it was in a more laid back manner.

"Reno? Could've told me you worked here!" Axel was pointing an accusing finger at the redhead that was standing at the door.

"It's good to see you too Axel, I've missed you too." The redheaded man drawled out teasingly as he spoke to my redhead. _My redhead, that sounds pretty good._

"Shut up and hug me you idiot!" Both redheads ran at each other and hugged tightly, embracing as they laughed shakily. Demyx noticed my confused expression and walked closer to me.

"That's Axel' brother, Reno, he moved to Twilight Town last year, Axel was pretty sad that his brother left, they were close. I think Axel' younger brother and his friend are moving from Radiant Gardens. They like staying close." I nodded in understanding but a thought crossed my mind that scared the hell out of me.

"There are three Axel'?!" Demyx smiled and laughed a little.

"Yeah Axel gets his dirty mind from Reno, his younger brother is only a slight perv, he's the mature one of the family." I smiled lightly at him and nodded. Axel released the older man and turned to me.

"Roxy, meet my older brother, Reno and his partner Rude." I nodded my head at the pair. Rude gave a slight wave and nodded at me. Reno gave me a look I can only describe as 'completely shit scary'. He walked up towards me and put his hand out and grabbed my hand, shaking it firmly. I blushed brightly as the man smirks in a predator like fashion.

"It's lovely to meet you, so you chose my younger brother; I think we would have made a lovely couple, oh well, I know more than most that Axel doesn't share." I could hear Axel growling from behind Reno as he ripped him away from me and wrapped his arms around my waist, forcing his mouth onto mine. I moaned loudly at the action as he bit my bottom lip making me gasp loudly and moan when he moved his tongue inside my mouth. Our hot make out was interrupted when I started hearing Sora shout my name. I blushed brightly as I pulled away from the very tempting redhead as I heard him grumble 'cock blocker' under his breath. We got our passes from Reno who then tried to make a pass at Ven since he looked identical to me. Thanks to Ven' innocent nature he didn't notice Reno' advances and was dragged into the club by his waist by a very jealous Vanitas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_POV Change: Vanitas_

About an hour after we arrived, Ven was showing the tell-tale signs of being utterly shit faced. He sauntered up to me, rubbing his hands across my sides in a sensual manner making me shudder slightly.

"Ven, are you okay?" Said blonde looked up, blue eyes clouded with lust and drink. _Extremely bad combination._

"Of course Vani, how are you doing?" I groaned at the sultry voice and the hands rubbing along my sides.

"Vanitas, do you want me?" He lost his sultry tone and was replaced with complete seriousness. I was jolted out of my state of ecstasy I got from his touch and looked down at him in shock.

"W-What do you mean?"

"As in like being a couple, do you want me to be your boyfriend?" I gulped nervously as I looked at the younger blonde. In all honesty, it's the only thing I've been thinking about for the past year. I weighed up the situation in my head. There's a huge chance that he'll forget this in the morning and I can go back to loving him while he cares about me as a friend. He can't like me, I'm horrible to anyone but him and my family, he's probably so drunk he doesn't even know who I am. But then again he did ask me, he used my name. Ugh I give in!

"Yes Ven, I do." The blonde perked up as he squealed. The look in his eyes destroyed all thoughts of nervousness and disbelief. I moved closer and moved my face down and met his lips in a short but sweet kiss. His lips tasted of vanilla and vodka, I didn't expect it but it tastes nice.

"Vani, take me home, my head hurts." He slumped into my arms and hugged me loosely. I picked him up into a bridal position and carried him out the doors of the club after avoiding the large main dance floor with techno music blaring through the speakers. We got onto the street and I took my phone out and texted Roxas telling him what happened, conveniently missing the part about our kiss. The walk back to my house was a little longer than usual thanks to sleeping beauty but we made it and a climbed the stairs and entered my room, laying the unconscious blond on my double bed and got ready to go back downstairs when I heard him stir and sit up.

"Vani where are you going?" The questioning tone and the way he tilted his head to the side almost made me 'Aww' in delight.

_Almost._

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch." I could see the disappointment in the younger blonde's eyes as he looked at me.

"Vanitas don't l-leave me." His voice cracked as he spoke and he started sniffling. I sighed to myself as I removed my jeans and slid in next to him. As soon as I was under the covers he wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my chest. I sighed contently as I wiped the tears of his face.

"Ventus, I need to tell you something." The boy looked up and his eyes met mine, the brilliant blue was clouded by drink as he gave me a questioning look.

_It's now or never, he probably won't remember me saying this in the morning._

"I love you Ven, with all my heart, I never want to leave your side." There was silence for a few seconds which felt like hours for me, I took to gazing at anything that wasn't Ventus. The next thing he did surprised me to no end. He straddled my waist and then he put his index finger under my chin and lifted it so our eyes met, then he closed the distance between us and his lips met mine. He started to deepen the kiss when I pulled away; he gave me a look before dipping his head slightly.

"Ven, you're drunk, I can't take advantage of you like that." He nodded his head in understanding. He hugged me fiercely as I returned the hug with full force.

"Goodnight Ven." Ventus smiled as he started to enter the realm of sleep, lying on top of me, head rested nicely on my chest.

"Goodnight Vani, I love you too." My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates in shock as I looked at the little blonde boy on top of me. I smiled brightly as my arms wrapped around his waist and let sleep claim me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Light- It be finished! This took two freaking weeks! I'm so disappointed in myself…

Riku- I am too

Light- Hey! Stay in your own story ass hole!

Riku- *snorts then walks through a portal of darkness*

Light- Dumbass… Please review! It makes me work faster!

P.S- D'awwwwwwwww! They got a cute moment! Long live VanVen! Also if anyone has any ideas for the story please PM me, I'm writing this on a whim which is why I take so long, and any ideas are welcome! It is an M rated story! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Why hello everyone, I haven't updated Light and Dark as I've kinda lost the inspirational drive for that story but I'm still continuing it, I just might take some time in updating, we are returning to the club for this, please enjoy.

Warning- There is a Lime! If you don't like em, miss it out.

**DISCLAIMER- **If I owned KH all the hot Yaoi couples would be having passionate gay sex all over the place, especially Halloween Town, the music is so awesome!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_POV: 3__rd__ Person_

The pounding techno music resounded through the blondes head as moved through the crowd towards the bar. Clubbers where jumping around and grinding all over each other as he moved past. He spotted a clump of red hair near the bar so he moved his way quicker, hoping to catch up with the older man. He made it to the bar in record time and saw Axel sitting there surrounded by about four guys who all had a drink in hand. Axel however had almost ten empty beer bottles sitting in front of him.

_POV Change: Roxas_

"Axel?" Said redhead turned around and stared deep into my eyes, his were full of lust and hunger while mine were now widened with shock from the way he stared at me.

"Hey Roxy, you okay?" He had now stood up and had walked towards me, towering over me considering I only reach is shoulder.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." _Great now I'm stuttering, stupid redhead!_ I glanced over to the small collection of beer bottles that littered the bar and counted twelve in total. Axel seemed to follow my line of sight as he chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry Roxy, that's all I'm having, you want anything?" I shook my head quickly as Axel put his arm around my waist and smiled.

"Okay then, let's dance." The taller teen lead me onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist, standing in front of me. I nervously wrapped my arms around his neck as a slower song started playing and he held me close. We swayed to the music as he hugged me close. I eventually gave up the cool guy act and snuggled into his chest as he rested his head on mine. I sighed contently as we stayed close, the smell of cinnamon and smoke was heavy as he held me.

"Roxy, wanna head home?" I nodded feeling a little drowsy as he carried me to the front of the club.

"What about everyone else?" Axel chuckled as he put me down.

"Vanitas carried Ven home half an hour ago and I think everyone will be fine without us." I nodded wordlessly as I put my arms out pouting slightly the way babies do to get their parents to lift them. Axel laughed softly as he picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and had my legs wrapped around his waist and my face was buried in the crook of his neck. _What!? I was tired!_

"Are we going to my place or yours?" I mumbled out something akin to 'don't mind' as Axel changed direction and headed to his house.

_POV Change: Axel_

After about five minutes of walking they arrived at my house, it was a small bungalow a few streets up from the club, it had a black door and light orange bricks made up the outside wall. We moved inside and I carried Roxas to the bedroom, laying the now sleeping boy down on the large double bed he slept in. I was about to leave the room to sleep on the couch when I heard Roxas stir slightly. I turned back to the younger boy to see him panting slightly and squirming. I was about to wake him up to see if he was okay but the next thing he did made me stop in my tracks. The younger boy started moaning loudly. And man did he sound good when he moaned.

_**Start of Lime/Lemon, miss out if you don't wanna read it.**_

"A-Axel, mm, a-ahh…" Blood started rushing to my lower anatomy as I listened to the blond. _The kids having a wet dream about me! This is very good. _I smirked as I crawled over the boy below me and tested the ice by running my hand down his side. He moved into my touch and started moaning louder. I slowly moved down the younger teen until my face was mere inches from his crotch. I slowly started undoing his jeans which, thank the gods above, were not skinny jeans. I slowly removed the jeans from his legs, which by the way, are by far the sexiest legs I have ever seen. I moved onto his baby blue boxers which were hiding a rather large bulge from Roxas' lower anatomy. I licked my lips as I slowly pulled his boxers down; his cock sprang out and almost hit me in the face thanks to being so close. I slowly started stroking the pulsating cock underneath me.

"A-Ahh! Axel, mm." My smirk widened as I started licking the blondes dick from base to tip, swirling my tongue around the head making him moan in ecstasy. I stopped my ministrations to quickly get my jeans off and pulled my blood red boxers to free my painful erection from its confines. I started pumping my cock as I sucked on his, his moans making me pump faster. I started deep throating the blonde as he started thrusting up towards my waiting mouth. After a few more thrusts the blonde shuddered and shook, spurting hot tasty cum into my mouth. I swallowed all of the cum he gave me and licked his cock clean. I continued pumping my cock until I came all over the sheets on my bed.

_**End of Lime/Lemon**_

I quickly pulled my boxers up and tied my jeans back up. I lifted the now completely unconscious boy up and laying him on the couch. After changing the once clean black bed sheets, I picked up the young blonde and carried him back through to the bedroom. I laid the younger boy on the bed and pulled the covers up over him. I was about to leave when a thought struck me. _He had a wet dream about me and I gave him a blow job, why am I going to sleep on the couch?! _I turned around and unzipped my trousers and pulled my shirt off, climbing in next to him. He moved towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I smiled brightly as rested my head on his, inhaling the sweet scent he had.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

My first Lime is born! Please review! Tell me if you liked it or were it could have been better.


End file.
